


Shameless

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gaster is a nerd, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Married Couple, Older Gaster, Sign Language, mute character, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Sans isn't so sure about the effort needed for this kind of event.Gaster is here to change his mind.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Series: Fluff and Stuff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts).



> a birthday gift for one Nurse!! <333333
> 
> enjoy :D

Sans sighed, staring at the day marked on the calendar with lidded sockets. Papyrus had gone all out, marking it with a rainbow of colors, all pointing to and circling the date with sparkles and squiggles. 

Really Sans hadn’t wanted to make such a big deal of the whole thing, wasn’t his style, but his lover had agreed with Papyrus that this was a day to be remembered and cherished and celebrated with every kind of nicety they could afford.

Being the kinda guy the doc was, Sans was surprised he hadn’t tried to buy the whole damn beach for their anniversary dinner, just to make sure no one interrupted. He wouldn’t have put it past him.

“Sans! You had better get going if you’re going to let Toriel dress you!” Papyrus called from somewhere in the house, probably cleaning or shouting along with that Ramsay dude again. Sans had never heard his brother curse more than when Ramsay was on.

Sighing again, this time a little amused, he shoved his hands in his pockets and called a quick “See ya Paps!” before stepping through the void. 

Toriel was waiting for him in her living room, his bony butt seated on the couch before he could do much more than greet her. 

“Now listen here, little mister. You are going to look nice for your dinner with that nice man, or so help me-!” Toriel started, eyes crinkled in laughter as she started rummaging through her smallest suits. He was somewhat lucky she’d had a knack for sewing… even if the whole reason she knew how was something no one mentioned anymore. 

Sans held up his hands, already removing his jacket. “I know, you and Paps’ll give me the ol’ rattlin’ shakedown. Really puts the fear of the stars in my bones.”

Toriel laughed in that deep belly way she always did, and helped him get dressed. The doc would be waiting, at this point, so Sans got her to put away the bow tie, no matter how “dashing” it would look.

“I gotta go, T, he’s probably got the whole town lookin’ for me at this point.” He tried, and Toriel sighed, finally putting down the little polka dot bow tie. 

“Alright. Thank you for allowing an old woman to help you with this, you little funnybones.” She gave him a hug, and he was back through the void.

The restaurant was more along his speed, a little dive hole in the wall that he and the babe had found one day going garbage diving. It was perfect for Sans, on those days that Grillby had the bar closed for whatever reason. 

Walking through the door, he was unsurprised to find the whole place empty, other than a single booth in the very back.

“What’s up, Dings?” he called, and Gaster glanced up, face filling with delight.

_ Yes! Yes Sans, come sit down! They’ll have the appetizers out soon! _ Gaster signed rapidly, almost so excited that Sans had a little trouble following the motions. Still, he chuckled, taking a seat across from his husband. The two of them were dressed to the nines, Gaster wearing an older suit jacket and tidy black bow tie. Sans couldn't help the way his eyelights turned to hearts, Gaster looking down at the menu.

“You’ve got a little something on your face there, Dings.” Sans tried, sly, and Gaster was so distracted by his plans that he leaned forward, lifting a napkin.

_ Is there any way you could get it, I can’t see well and you- _

Gaster stopped short as Sans caught him in a kiss, the thing long and slow, sweet as honey.

“Love ya, Gaster.” Sans whispered, pulling away, and Gaster, the 1000 year old goofball he was, ended up so flustered the rest of the meal that he didn’t return the favor until hours later, the two of them laying on an old quilt under the stars, Sans returning it with happiness.

Maybe there was something to anniversary dinners after all.


End file.
